Baby, It's Cold Outside
by totherightoftheroad
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are madly in love. In a "Notebook-esque" scenario, what happens when Blaine gets careless and Kurt's hope falls short?


Blaine twirled Kurt around as the rain beat down their faces. He pulled Kurt in close and kissed him softly on the nose. Kurt laughed as he felt Blaine's cold, damp, muscular arms wrap around his waist. Blaine looked up into his love's beautiful bright eyes and smiled a little half smile. He couldn't recall any time when he was happier than when he was with Kurt. Kurt always made things better; Kurt was what he lived for. he just wanted to hold that man in that moment, and never ever let him go. Kurt tilted his head as he pulled Blaine into a sweet embrace. their lips met as Blaine closed his eyes, a drop of water rolling off his lashes. He tangled his hands into Kurt's thick hair as he deepened the kiss, pulling Kurt even closer, closing the small gap in between them. He lightly sucked Kurt's bottom lip as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips. Blaine pulled away, leaning his forehead against Kurt's forehead, breathing his words, "I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt looked into his boyfriend's honey brown eyes in wonder, "I love you too." He said. Kurt felt the cold rain roll down his back and his neck and he began to shiver. "It's getting cold, baby, let's go to my house and get dried off," blaine said, holding Kurt so his chest was right up against theo ther boy's. "Okay." Kurt saidp ulling away. Blaine got into his car, soaking wet, as Kurt got into the passenger side. When they got to Blaine's house, they rushed up next to the fireplace. blaine laid out blankets and pillows as Kurt warmed his hands over the flame. Blaine walked into his bedroom and came out moments later, shirtless, with a pair of sweatpants on. Kurt gazed at his boyfriend's bare, toned chest, gleaming in the firelight. Kurt took his turn and came back out with a t-shirt and a similar pair of sweatpants on. Blaine was snuggled up in a blanket by the fire, and gazed up at his lover standing just above him. He looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly as he scanned himself in the mirror for any imperfections. "You can take your shirt off you know." Blaine said, sounding sympathetic for some reason. "I-I, you won't judge me, will you?" Kurt asked sitting down by Blaine. Blaine looked up at him with big round eyes and kissed him on the forehead sweetly, "Of course not, sweetheart." He said laying back down. Kurt looked nervous as he took of his t-shirt. Blaine stared at the flawless, toned, pale flesh that had recently been covered. Kurt looked like he was waiting for Blaine to say something, but Blaine was speechless. He motioned for Kurt to lay with him. Kurt snuggled up against Blaine's chest, absorbing his warmth, enjoying his presence. blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, and joined his hands together. "You are beautiful," Blaine said when he could finally utter a word. Kurt swallowed hard. Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's Adam's apple lightly. Kurt shivered slightly. Blaine made his way to Kurt's lips, and stared at the tender flesh. He joined their lips together, taking Kurt's bottom lip in his own. he pulled Kurt towards him with his arms around Kurt's back. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine access. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, as their tongues danced together playfully. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, and Kurt let out a small gasp. Blaine laughed and rolled Kurt over top of him. He intertwined their legs, still maintaining the kiss. He moved to Kurt's neck, planting small kisses down to his collar bones. This was a tender spot on Kurt, and he let out a small moan. Blaine smiled and stared back up at Kurt. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. Blaine edged his way out of his sweatpants and encouraged Kurt to do the same. kurt shimmied out of the pants and tossed them aside. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, taking control of the kiss. He tenderly connected their lips, twisting slightly. He let go of Blaine's lips and moved to his jawline, planting little fairy kisses along it. Blaine moaned. Kurt kissed his way back up to Blaine's lips. Blaine allowed Kurt's tongue entrance. Kurt wrapped his tongue around Baline's and deepened the kiss with their lips. They moaned simultaneously. Kurt worked at the waistband of Blaine's boxers as Blaine did the same for Kurt. Just then, someone walked into the house. It was Blaine's parents. Blaine was the first to see them. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he saw both of his parent's slack jawed, standing in the middle of the living room. Kurt turned around when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face, and his heart rate was out of control. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he rolled off of Blaine. Blaine sat up, covering himself with the blanket, not making eye contact with Kurt. Blaine whispered under his breath to Kurt, "Go to the other room...please, I'll get you soon." Kurt grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them back on, and then followed through with Blaine's request. He awkwardly shuffled out of the room and into Blaine's bedroom. He didn't make eye contact with Blaine's parents as he made his way past them. Blaine sat up against the fireplace, preparing himself. "What is going on in here?" Blaine's mother asked sharply.

His father had the most horrific expression on his face. "That...was Kurt...my boyfriend, momma." Blaine said swallowing hard. "I-I'm gay...momma." Blaine said; sweat forming on his cheeks and forehead. She squinted hard, her breath quickening. "Momma, I'm in love wi-," he started but his mother interrupted him. "I hate you." You do not love him; your mind has been corrupted by that boy!" She shouted. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away. "You don't look at daddy the way I look at Kurt." He said, trying to make his mother understand. His mother's face flushed as she frantically searched the room with her eyes. She smacked Blaine across the face. She started for Blaine's bedroom. She grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and yanked him out of the bedroom, "Get the Hell out of here!" She shouted into Kurt's ear. Kurt began to tear up. Blaine stared at his helpless boyfriend. Kurt couldn't move, he felt every muscle in his body grow weak, "Mrs. Anderson, I know it's hard to understand, but please try to, I love Blaine, I do." Kurt said trying to remain calm, but his voice was shaky. she shook her head vigorously as she proceeded to slap Kurt across the face, leaving a red handprint. Kurt scurried towards the door, his face in his hands, crying. Blaine started to cry, seeing his love like this, seeing his love get hurt. Blaine's father spat in Kurt's direction as he left the house. Blaine stood up and started for the door, wanting to go comfort Kurt. "Don't go out there! Stop it! Do you hear me Blaine Devon Anderson?" He was almost at the odor when Blaine's father stopped him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, "You are a disgrace." He said tersely. Blaine pushed his way past his parents and outside. He ran over to Kurt who was a sobbing mess in the driveway. He put his arms around Kurt as Kurt pushed out of his grasp. Kurt turned away, crying harder. "Kurt, Kurt I still want to be with you. We can still be together, in secret. ew are just going to have to be a little more careful next time. I promise this-," "No." Kurt interrupted Blaine sharply. Blaine was in utter disbelief. He scanned Kurt's face frantically, "Please, Kurt, you have to stay with me. I love you, I need you." Kurt turned away, and started to walk away. Blaine pushed Kurt up against the car lightly. "Kurt...Kurt please listen to me. You mean everything to me, absolutely everything. It doesn't matter what they say, you are the love of my life, Kurt. I love you, don't you love me?" Blaine asked. He stared at his helpless love, pushed up against the car, seeming a bit frightened by Blaine. Blaine awaited an answer. He frantically searched Kurt's face for any sign of hope. Kurt stared blankly at Blaine. "Don't you?" Blaine asked pitifully, his voice shaking. His eyes welled up with tears. "Don't you?" He almost whispered this time, hanging his head. When Kurt didn't respond, he let Kurt out of his grasp. kurt stepped away from the car. Blaine threw himself against it, and lisd down the car. He let out a sharp yelp as Kurt just stared straight forward. "Don't you?" Blaine almost yelled, with tears streaming down his face. Tears began to collect in Kurt's eyes. He took a deep and shaky breath. "Of course...always." Kurt said softly, sitting down next to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully. "But Blaine, I can't be with you." Kurt said looking away from Blaine. "What? Why?" Blaine asked desperately. "I don't want to keep our love a secret; it's too beautiful to be a secret." Kurt said staring intently into Blaine's helpless eyes. "Kurt, please. I want to be with you forever, I want the world to know. I don't want you to get hurt though, and my dad, my mom; they really don't like you right now. If I let you get hurt, I could never forgive myself. That is why I have to keep it a secret," Blaine begged. Kurt sighed, "That is why I can't be with you." He looked up at the sky. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's soft cheek, turning his head to face him. "I love you." Blaine said. Kurt began to cry again, "I love you too!" He almsot shouted as he fell into Blaine's arms. "i love you so very much." Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran his fingers repeatedly through Kurt's hair. "Kurt, I have made my decision. Blaine said. Kurt looked back up at Blaine, with soggy eyes. "Yes?" He managed to let out. Blaine smield a little through his leftover tears, "I am willing to cut off any and all relations with my parents if that means I can keep you." He said, taking a dep breath. Kurt felt guilty, "Blaine, no, I don't want you to ruin your relationsh-," "Kurt, if they aren't going to except me for who I am, then I don't need a relationship with them. If they don't recognize my love for you, I don't want them. You are my life Kurt, you are all I need." Blaine said. Kurt still looked guilty. Blaine pulled Kurt into a soft kiss, "You are the love of my life, Kurt."


End file.
